


Ghosts and Wolves

by Justarandomperson22604



Category: VenturianTale Characters (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Graphic Description, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Romance, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justarandomperson22604/pseuds/Justarandomperson22604
Summary: Ghost and Toast decide to investigate a mysterious forest in search of paranormal activity. But would a random wolf attack set their plans in a different direction?
Kudos: 3





	1. Through the forest we go

**Author's Note:**

> Jimmy, Katrina, and Box Friend don't have tags but they're in this-

"Alright, do we have everything Toast?"   
Ghost asked as they came to a stop at a forest. They had kept hearing rumors about the place, ranging from screams to gun shots to even sobbing, so they finally came to check it out.  
"Yup. Guns, salt, ghost detectors, and lasso." Toast confirmed as they got out, Ghost opening the trunk and taking the lasso, a pistol, and a ghost detector while Toast took a pistol, ghost detector, and salt. "Did you take your medicine? You know how ghosts can-" he didn't even get to finish his sentence as Ghost waved him off without care of what he has to say.  
"Let's get going! This shouldn't take long." Ghost said as he walked on ahead, Toast sighing as he followed. Ghost went on rambling about something while Toast tuned him out, he didn't like doing it but most of the time Ghost's ramblings were nonsensical and never had anything to do with what was going on so Toast let his own thoughts wander.  
He already knew Ghost didn't take his medicine, despite Toast always telling him it was important and that ghosts could possibly make his hallucinations worse but he always claimed he 'hadn't had a hallucination since last year so he didn't need to take them anymore' despite Toast informing him it didn't work like that he was always brushed off. It was annoying, sure, but he knew he couldn't exactly force Ghost to take the medicine.  
Toast was snapped out of his thoughts by Ghost stopping and looking around. "Do you hear that?" He asked, Toast pausing for a moment and hearing sobs come from a direction, then giving Ghost an affirmative nod "I do-" he got cut off again by Ghost running in the direction to see what it was.  
"Huh... nothing's here and my detector isn't picking anything up. What about you Toast?..... Toast?" He looked around as he only heard silence with Toast nowhere to be found near him, Ghost figured he lost him so he went back in the direction he came from to find him. Which normally would've been easy peasy but a wolf jumped from the trees and attempted to maul him to pieces, getting a good chunk of his forearm out. Ghost had hit it with the butt of his pistol and scrambled to a run, eventually losing the wolf and coming across a mansion.


	2. Quiet house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost spends the chapter talking to himself

He ran inside and slammed the door shut, holding his wound to try to stop the bleeding. Which wasn't working "Okay- okay this is fine, this is totally fine." Ghost tried to convince himself as he looked around "Hello? Is anyone here?" He called out, only to be greeted by nothing. Muttering an 'of course' under his breath as he began exploring, taking his ghost detector out as it had began beeping a bit. It took a while of walking before he came across an indoor pool, the water was completely drained and there was a harpoon on the ground near the rim of the pool. "Wha- why is there like... a harpoon?" He asked no one in particular as he picked it up and attempted to throw it, but it fell and clattered in the pool. "Whatever, stupid... thing..? Ugh, who cares?!" He yelled at himself as he left the pool, upset with that sad attempt at an insult. As he was explore he winced in pain at his wound, which had been exposed to the open air and whatever dirt came with it. "Fucking hell, I need to find bandages. this getting infected along with possible rabies means I'm gonna have a bad - time!" He got his gun out and shot at a pile of cardboard boxes, which didn't move aside from breaking apart. "Okay, don't know why that... that freaked me out- I mean it's not my fault it decided to jump scare me!" He kicked the boxes as he put his gun in his holster as he took his switch blade out. He never knew why he had it, he never owned a any type of knife before aside from kitchen knives, but he kept it cause it made him feel safe in a weird way. Either way, after what felt like hours he found an open door and stairs to a basement and descending down.


End file.
